


My Heart is Singing

by BrownSugarC



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownSugarC/pseuds/BrownSugarC
Summary: A PerSalle Story telling how Christopher LaSalle and Sonja Percy got together after stopping Mayor Hamilton from flooding Clearwater. (End of Season 3).





	1. Chapter 1

Percy

Pride's Bar was finally done. The past few months were absolute hell, but we were finally able to come back to work last week.

The endless interviews and finally a suspension for all of us. If it wasn't for the Clearwater residents and the Police Chief, they probably would have just shut the Nola office down.

The time spent working on Pride's bar was soothing in many respects but it allowed for awkward moments around him. I don't get it. All those months I rejected the thought of accepting that Christopher LaSalle cared for me and that my heart cared for him, he shut me down cold.

There were so many times at the bar that I could feel his eyes on me while working, sweating and cussing at a banged up finger or two smashed by the hammer that I was swinging. I would look around and there he would be stopped in a moment of time quickly looking away when I caught his eye.

Twice we had literally run into each other carrying items from different points in the bar. The last time I gave him a weak smile, my heart breaking at his glance. He quickly allowed me to pass seemingly to look past me to an unknown spot on the wall.

And then there was Gregorio. I could feel her watching me too. She even modified her usual intense interrogation to carefully ask how I was doing and if I was looking forward to getting back on the streets.

We spent way too much time together that first week. I tried to find a reason to work with someone else, but it was like Pride knew that I needed to be with another woman for a while and constantly put us together doing something.

Finally back to work, I was once again teamed up with LaSalle most of the time but it seemed that something had changed. It was hard for me to be around him but this was my job so I adjusted.

Yesterday day I was sitting at the computer and up walks Gregorio with some tickets to a concert at the Essence Festival and who was the artist – Jill Scott. "Want to go she" asked? How could I say no to center eighth row seats?

Given how difficult the past few weeks had been around LaSalle, I saw this as an opportunity to let my hair down. Finally Friday came. I had planned to leave about 3 when Gregorio came up and pulled me into the kitchen. "Pride asked me... (oh hell no I thought) to take some documents down to the Port so why don't I just meet you there. I'll take the trolley down and we can drive back this way and pick up my car after the concert."

No problem. I walked out the door and took a big breathe. It occurred to me just then that I had made it through another week of dealing with LaSalle after making a near fool of myself going to tell him how I felt about him.

Not bad even if I say so myself as I put on my earrings. This blue dress, humm, the same color as LaSalle's eyes, looked slammin' on my body. I got these earrings last Christmas at the office exchange, the one that LaSalle missed being with his 'girl' and Tucker. Shit where did that thought come from?

Christopher LaSalle. The man sure got around. I knew of him before I even met him. He was a lady's man and had burnt one of my friends. Told him to his face he was a no good but also said that I had heard 'that he was the first one through the door and the last man out and he's the only man you want when a job goes sideways.'  So I was pleased when Pride assigned us together.

My history with men was not good. Didn't have any brothers, had a couple dump me, and professionally had had it with men in my field. Wished we had medals like in the military so that men would get off my ass. I was as good of a shot as any of them and finished second in my ordinance class at the ATF. And while Gregorio could work your mind, I could peg a phony just by their body language. Every once in a while, LaSalle would come up with some shit insinuating that I couldn't do this or that element of my job that I took because I was female.

LaSalle

Whew, she's out of here. The last few weeks have been difficult. She has no idea how much I want to be with her. I know what she wanted to do that night a couple of months ago and I just couldn't do it. I knew some crap was coming down on King, really on all of us, so this wasn't the time to be dealing with personal stuff.

My heart loved her because she was my friend first. While others thought we fought/argued in a vicious manner, I saw it as a challenge. I had worked with female officersbefore but this woman, Sonja Percy, was different. She could out shoot me for one and I was not happy about that. She would bring her target sheets in, hang them behind her chair and sit there with her feet up on the desk gloating. How could anyone shoot perfect every time on the range? Not one miss? Then there was the time that Darrell came in and cold cocked me. When I finally got my bearings, Percy had already taken the clown down and was cuffing him.

I told KingI didn't think she was a fit for the team but I had been wrong. The day she got shot she put her sim card into a phone that Baitfish had on him. Pride was using the signal to keep track of her with that dangerous mission. So when the card showed that she was right outside the office, we all went out and there was that scumbag Baitfish. When Brody and I finally found Percy injured down by the levy, I put two and two together. She had put her chip into his phone knowing that we could track it and him. She was worried about us while she was in so much pain and not knowing if she was going to live.

As much as I liked teaming with Brody, I thoroughly enjoyed being partnered with Percy. First she took no crap, none. Second she knew her job. More than once her sixth sense alerted us to a dangerous situation that I didn't see coming.

She seemed hard. King explained that some of it was because she was a female in the AFT which was even tougher on women than other law enforcement agencies. Undercover is no easy assignment. You never know when your cover would be blown and the past year had taught me that Percy had put away some really bad guys.

Then she was fearless. I could feel her right on my six as we approached a building. Once she took point and kicked in a door with her little butt, I all but laughed having no doubt that she could kick my ass just as strongly.

I did find her like an onion though; you had to peel off one layer at a time. She shocked me when she expressed sympathy for the situation with my brother Cade. I thought she was making lite of it until after we arrested the guy who had stolen some navy guns. She had addressed Savanah as the mermaid which didn't bother me until after she had died. She made that reference again and I corrected her that Savanah had a name. It tighten in my chest until I looked her in the eye and I was able to relaxed at the softness in her face.

I needed my mom and sister after Savanah but they were half away across the country. Percy always seemed to be there with a kind word or a touch on my arm.  However it did confuse me when she when joined in with Brody with their constant harassment.

I had just started to finally get myself together. Thank goodness for King. When he spoke to me, I could hear my dad. Not all of his words were kind, shit some I even found intrusive, but one day I heard him. I finally told him why I couldn't stay in that house at night after being embarrassed by Brody and Percy when my house keys were "dropped by" the office after a nightly binge.

While Percy stood by us all at NCIS, it was the day she let Nadine go that I realized she did have a loving heart.  We were all arguing about the guns and what those weapons could do, but what Nadine was going to do was illegal and we couldn't turn our heads. I waited for her as she came down from meeting with King. When she told me what she did, I had no words. Stunned when she was arrested, King and I did everything we could do to get her out of there. She looked so small when King and I went to see her in jail. I about lost it when she called me to tell me they were moving her to general population. I knew it was that damn Hamilton.

So any way we finally got her out and I found myself wanting to hug her tight but that thought went , zip, right out my head knowing that she would push me away just like the last time I tried to comfort her.

The clashes came slowly and when they did they were whoppers. I was not about to let her get on that boat. She pushed back and Pride sided with her. I tried not to let her see the fear in my eyes.. I could have cried when Pride finally radioed with seconds to spare, that she had defused the bomb.

We came back to write our reports and talked among ourselves that we need to help Pride with the bar. A couple NOPD stopped by and told us that they had started a groundswell in the community. I heard that there would be a bunch of folks stopping by the bar the next few days to help Pride.

Done. We all talked a little more after watching news accounts of the situation then Sebastian said we better head out.

Percy hung back and called out to me. I looked at her face and saw that same look she had when she told me that she had let Nadine go. My mind went there – shit, not now. I can't deal with this now. No. I have to take care of King. The hammer will drop on him once Vance and DOJ get here.  We still had the deal with the Clearwater residents. I can't deal with this now.

So when she opened her mouth and started to talk, I shut her down. "Look..." I started out "before you say what you're getting ready to say..." While the words might have stung, she had no idea that it cut into my mouth and heart to say them. Four months ago, I would have easily taken her into my arms right there, but right now our 'world' would not allow that to happen.


	2. DUPED

Across the room

"What did you say?" I asked startled from a voice across the way. Gregorio's complaining about something. "Pride wants me to take these down to Yards. I have a ticket for Jill Scott at the Essence Festival. If I don't go early, I will never get through that traffic. What you doing tonight LaSalle? You're closer than I will be to it, want to go? I'll just give you the ticket."

I responded, "I don't think I am a Jill Scott kind of person, plus I would kind of look out of place with my blues eyes and brown hair". "I get it" she responded, "not into widening your palate. How country of you? I see the fear all over your face". Now this was not the first time she has gotten on my nerves. She tried to take over when she first arrived and King was stuck listening to a wiretap and we were all trying to solve a case without him. Seems like there was always some type of argument every other day with her. So I snatched the ticket out of her hand, expressed a dishonest thank you and took off toward home to catch a quick shower before I headed toward the venue. I left so fast that I did not see the smirk on her face.

Fortunately I had a nice shirt and dress pants hanging in the closet. Knowing the man with the blue eyes would look out of place anyway, so I left the cowboy hat and boots and opted for a nice pair of black shoes. Wait my gun. Oh I can lock it in the panel, no I'll just take the badge in with me and keep the gun.

The traffic was awful. Thought that I would never get through but I found a parking place closer that I thought I would.

I walked slowly through the crowd since I realized that I still had an hour before the show started.  I noticed that I caught a lot of strange looks. I know they were speculating what this white boy doing at the Essence Festival.  I stopped along the way to talk to a couple of guys that I had worked with at NOPD. I thought for a minute that I saw Halle Berry. Nah. ( found out later that it really was her. She was a performer at the festival too)

I could have just stayed in the foyer. These women were beautiful. Every color of caramel, brown, tan, ebony and cream on the color wheel. I caught a couple of evil eyes from black men knowing that they were wondering if I was vice, undercover or in a protection detail for one of the star there. As I checked out the women, my mind went to Percy. No way she would be dressed like that. How could she run and take down a subject I thought as I chuckled.

Well it's getting close to show time so I pulled my ticket out and veared left to my isle. Not quite sure how every woman I saw looked even more beautiful than the last but they did. Hey wasn't that Queen Latifah? Keep on track LaSalle.

I finally found row 8. I crossed over people wondering how Gregorio got these great seats. Then I spotted her – Sonja Percy in the flesh. What the hell? I sat down in the only open seat which was next to Percy who looked more shocked than I was. "Where's Gregorio?" she asked. We both looked incredulous when the woman in front of me turned around and asked if I was Christopher LaSalle? Well, "yeah."  "Here" she said sticking an envelope into my hand.

I knew that writing. It was Gregorio's.

I opened the envelope and started to read the letter with a smaller envelope and a $100 bill remaining in there.

"Hi LaSalle. Glad you made it. Read this out loud so Percy can hear it too."

So then I started over.

"My friends at the FBI snagged me two tickets to this concert. I asked Mary to give this to you when you both had arrived.

For weeks I watched you both when you didn't realize who I was and what I was doing. You already know that I thought that you were an item then and you have done nothing to dispel that thought from my mind since I gave my report back to the FBI. Now months later, the care and concern that I have seen that you have for the other is obvious to any woman that encounters you. Brody and Loretta both see it too.

I am not sure what has happened between you two, but these past few months you have both looked miserable. You know what my skills are and I have seen you stealing glances at each other, quickly look away and for you, Percy I have seen you trying to stop the tears."

At that I stop reading and look up at Percy, Sonja and I see them coming out of her eyes even now.

"I said something to Pride but he told me that it was none of my business but I overheard him talking to Loretta who schooled him on what was going on. He had no idea. Pride has been good to me, shit to all of us. It was watching him interact with each of you and the families of victims that made me realize that I wanted to be a part of 'his' team.”

So I wanted to give you this opportunity to face the situation head on. Take the money and go eat after the event. When you are done eating, open the second envelope. Do this for me, please.  If you leave now, you owe me a $100 each!"

I look up this time to see Sonja dabbing her eyes with tissues. I touch her arm and say "there, there City Mouse, this is supposed to be a fun night". With that the lights dipped, five minutes 'til show time.

I can't even tell you what happened on that stage because I was having my own internal struggle.   After the third time I looked over and saw Sonja still leaking tears, I took her hand and this time she did not flinch nor pull it  away.

Flash, the concert was over and there was a mad dash for the doors and parking lots. We decided that we would take one vehicle and come back tomorrow or Monday for the other one. It was then that I saw that Percy had on this smoking hot dress, the same color of my own eyes. I wondered about the earrings but didn't say anything just figuring they were a gift from someone.

We went to a place that I knew was quiet and ordered appetizers and drinks. I really wasn't hungry and if I ate too much wasn't sure if it would stay down giving the situation of my nervous stomach.

Looking up at Sonja, she caught my eye and started to speak. "So what's in the second envelope? Gregorio's not here, open it".

So I did and there was another piece of paper. On it were several questions, prefaced by a comment from Tammy for us to honestly answer each question out loud with the other one listening and no interrupting the other person.

Question 1 – why did you join NCIS?

Me: Whew. I sighed. "I was a mess. Pride helped me out it of a cesspool".

Sonja: Shit. I don't want to tell you she thought. Big pause. "I was afraid and I was running. Pride told me it was time for me to come in. I liked what I had seen of your style and thought if the rest of the staff was as good that I could get by being with you all".

She looked like she had more to say but I moved on to the next question at her silence.

What do you admire the most of Percy/LaSalle?

"That's easy, you always have my back. And you're goofy too" she added.

Well, "I'm not sure if there is anything" as she kicked me under the table. "You have let the walls crack. I know they are not down, but you have slowly let us into your space. I have seen it the most with Pride and Brody, but you have surprised me being so accepting of Gregorio. That must be a girl thing somewhere. Well, two, you are a straight shooter, well most of the time". "What does that mean"? I just look at her, then the table.

Thank goodness the waitress comes with the food.

Third question: "Wait, I still have a question about the other one" says Sonja. "We can come back" I say quickly 'cause I didn't want to say the rest of my thoughts on her holding back about us.

What is your biggest fear? (“Remember you promised to do this says a comment from Gregorio”).

"That I won't be there when you need me" Percy quickly says. I'm stunned. I don't know what to say. She looks at me and I revert to the table top with my eyes, give me a minute I'm thinking. Thinking of how Savannah died. Thinking of how Pride pulled Percy out of the water that time. Thinking of how my heart was in my throat as the countdown continued with Pride and Percy on that boat. Thinking about the look on Percy's face when she first saw me with Tucker. Thinking of how she smelled when she got into my truck first thing each morning. Shit I gotta to quit thinking.

"So does that means you're not going to answer? Wait till I tell Tammy" spouts Percy. So I take a deep breath, then another then a third, exhale fully and quietly say "that I would die without telling you how much I care about you." I couldn't look up, I couldn't. Then I felt this hand on mine, looked up and saw Sonja looking me in the face with a slight smile on hers and she said "so tell me now".

I dropped Tammy's list. I searched my mind and wondered just how was I going to express what was bursting in my heart. This was the same subject that I tried to fully remove from it for the past three months.

Percy did not try to invade my space after Savannah died. She took the lead on the cases for a few weeks as I tried to get my bearing. King told me she was worried about me too when he schooled me on my behavior. After I had told King why I couldn't sleep in my own bed, Percy and Sabastian helped me find a new place right on the water. Percy wasn't interested in coming back after I told I saw a gator the first week that I was there.

She and Brody had ridden my ass for a long time about the women but after I moved she backed off. Then came Melody and Tucker.At this point I knew that I had growing feelings for Percy but I had to put  them aside. One morning I felt like I had stabbed her in the heart when I looked up and saw her in the doorway. Melody syruply told her that Tucker was our son. I tried to hurry out the door but Melody grabbed me and kissed me as I looked up to see Sonja with that hateful look on her face. It only got worse in the vehicle on the way to the crime scene. I knew that this was a hole that I would never get out of and it made me resent Melody even more..

There were a couple of times that she talked to me about Tucker. She told me that I needed to be there for the kid. She asked me at a work site what I wanted after I told her that Melody wanted more from me that I could give. There was noise over the fence and that conversation was cut short. I couldn't have told her that the answer to her question of "what do you want" was that I wanted her (Sonja).

She was supportive though the rest that chapter of my life and I knew that our friendship could reset when I picked her up at the airport after her step father died. She found one of Tucker's toys caught in the front seat had a flippant comment and then talked my ear off all the way to the shop.

So I tried to muster out the words of how she had slowly invaded my heart. How surprised I was that she had advice and concern for me as a new father trying to sort out how my world turned upside. Then I went back to the night when she tried to thank me. "I knew what you were going to do Percy, I mean Sonja. I couldn't do it then. I meant what I said, I had to focus on the team. I don't think that there was one day since I hugged you the first time, that I didn't want you in my life, not as a friend, but as the center of my life."

Sonja

"So let me finish the question." I started to talk wondering if me, the person that would never fall in love again especially with my partner, could/would honestly answer Tammy's question.

"That day when I gave you those files on the levy, I told you what the word was about you from my friends at the NOPD,  but I also told you that she said something about the man that you would want to beside you when things went sideways."

"I could see quickly how professional you were and how dedicated that you were to Pride and Brody. I could be with you without you trying to be my 'friend" or to get into my business, you were my partner. You pissed me off with your continued effort not to let me get hurt like I wasn't trained well enough to do my job. Now I look back and I realize that I saw fear in your eyes when the Coast Guard said they had two seats for us and it was obvious that I should go with Pride. I ignored it then and only really thought about that night when I told you thank you for taking care of me".

Shit, Tammy, I can't do this. Breathe girl, breathe. "Look LaSalle, let me just say this, I am drawn to you. I am not sure if it's a daddy thing, a hero thing or a heart thing. I just know that when I am with you, that I feel safe. I do stuff that pisses you off and you forgive over and over again. And if I am honest with myself, I know that I never want to be away from you."

He reached down and  squeezed my hand just as he got a message on his phone. Really I thought. Here I am pouring out my heart and he's getting a text from one of his girl things?

"It's from Tammy" he says and reads it out loud "did you finish the questions yet? If yes, kiss her, if no, kiss her anyway."

"Guess I better do it Sonja or we will have to give back the money". So I slid in beside her on the other side of the table, planted one on her lips and started to tell her about all the crazy looks I got coming to the concert. As we laugh, my hand slips to her lap and takes her hand once again. The waitress came back several times with refills for the drinks and then we switched to sodas so I could drive her home fully sober.

At her door I said  "look, I know it's late," I said "why don't we pick this up tomorrow at brunch and then we swing by and get your car". "Okay call me after 10" Percy says as she wraps her arms around my neck for one last, very hot kiss.


	3. Come Saturday Morning

The Official Date.

Percy

Woke up this morning with my heart singing. Where did this joy come from? That Gergorio, how did she know? Then I remember talking about her ex. Yeah, she knew that pain too. Don't even want to see her on Monday. She will never let me live this down. I feel like a weight has lifted off me.

Quick shower and this hair, what will I do with this hair.

Lunch? Oh crap what am I going to wear as she ponders as she looks through her closet. This, no, not this. This, well maybe. Percy finally settles on a sun dress. Never can wear a dress at work she thought . These shoes are slam'n .

Ding -- Text from LaSalle. "Be there at 11."

LaSalle

Woke up with a start. Was that a dream? No, here's a picture on my phone from the concert. That Tammy. How did she know? I laughed it off when Patton told me what she said about my 'perfect type', but I knew she was spot on but just didn't know how.

What's clean that I can put on? Wait, let me text her with a time.

That shower felt good. Didn't take long to get dressed. I took a minute to look at the pics on my phone again. I don't remember her eyes sparkling like that before or that dimple on her face.

Ding – a text from Gregorio with a pic of Percy sleeping during a stake out with her. It makes me laugh as I think that Monday is going to be hell facing Gregorio.

10:30 – I am out of here. Looked on the phone and found an old Chicago song called "Saturday in the Park." Man I'm so excited that I could indeed watch fireworks from the Fourth of July.

As I drive up I notice how different her house looks in the daylight. For a minute, fear strikes my heart. Which Sonja Percy will I find when I go up there? Maybe the drinks got to her last night and she will back track to standoff Percy. Well, get going ‘Bama no time like the present.

Knock, knock. "Hey LaSalle, come on in" Percy called out. Two days in a row – Percy in a dress. This was a hot yellow sun dress. Sonja had on a straw hat with a matching yellow band around it and espadrilles shoes. So "where we going" she asked. "Where would you like to go?" I responded. "Some place quiet where we can talk.” "How about a Museum?”  "Which one?  ‘   "You choose"  I said.

We decided on the one at Tulane University. I wanted this first venture to be non-threatening to her. We found a restaurant on the way and arrived at the center 90 minutes later. It was a great day and I am not sure when I put away so much information into my brain.

Back at her door step, she invited me in.

Once inside I realized that I had forgotten how bright the yellow walls were. The paint color made the front room a warm and welcoming environment. I didn’t  remember seeing all of the photos of individuals that I guessed to be her family from the time that King, Brody and I surprised her with dinner. A large painting replaced the white board she had over the mantle and was the focal point of the room. It was a matted work of the new Smithsonian African American History Museum in Washington DC. I stopped in front of it and she approached me as I stood there. "That's on my bucket list" she said. "They say that you will laugh and cry and sing and want to shout when you are there. I can't wait to go to D.C. to see it"!

"It's too late for coffee would you like some juice?" "Sure" I responded. When she returned to the room,  I asked her to tell me about some of the people in the photos. There was lots of laughter as she pointed to each face, then quiet talk about those who had lost their way in life.

I took her hand and moved to kiss her, then stopped, stood up and pulled her into an embrace. I started laughing and she looked at me as if I was crazy, "what's so funny? Now, right now?" "Percy do you know how short you are?" Smack. I pulled her back to me for a heated kiss.

"So now what?" she says. I said "now, I go home, it's late". "No I mean now what with us?" she quietly says. "What do you want"? "I asked you first" she says. "Well, since my feelings surprised me so soon after losing Savannah, I thought they might have left you with questions". "Yes" she replied, "but I am not sure that I need to know everything this instant".

"Then how about tomorrow?" I'll take you to my quiet place." She nods yes. "Wear pants and your work boots". Yep, she looked at me sideways. "My boots"? "Yes, your boots". With that I planted a last peck on her lips and out the door I went.


	4. The Puzzle Fits

Sunday

I stopped by a delicatessen shop on my way to Sonja's then went back to the truck and quickly put the additional items into the picnic basket I had brought with me. I put the salads, meat and eggs into the ice chest with the drinks to stay cold, guessing that her vegan self will eat the egg salad I had bought. I needed meat and bought some roast beef. She'll laugh I'm sure.

As I went to knock on the door, I was met by Sonja. She was in some shorts and those kick ass work boots she wears, sun hat in her hand. I had never seen her hair up like that, she looked nice. Once again she asked about the boots. "You'll need them" was all I would say at her questioning eyes.

I held the door open for her to get into the truck then grab two bottles of water out the cooler and started to drive. Driving toward Lake Pontchartrain, I finally found the cove I had hoped was open. I looked again and seeing no one backed into the space. That made it a little easier to get the blankets and stuff out of the back of the truck. Her eyes got big when I checked my revolver and stuck it into the holster. I said "look, you never know when a gator will appear, even in the city". Then she quickly said "if you felt that way why didn't you bring a shot gun"?

We laughed and talked through the afternoon. She opened up more about some of her family, disclosed a couple of secrets about Brody and wondered if we would ever be clear of D.C. She looked more relaxed than I had ever seen her.

Percy

Couldn't believe it when he said wear your boots. My boots? Shit where are we going?

I am sitting here watching the road go by and seeing the past few days rewind in my mind. Never in a million years did I think that I would be riding in LaSalle's truck holding his hand. Facing Tammy tomorrow will be hell, but right now I didn't care.

LaSalle finally found this spot he had been talking about on the way. No table? Well this should be interesting. It wasn't 'til he got out that I realized he had his revolver on. He pulled it out and checked the rounds as I looked puzzled said "look, you never know when a gator will appear, even in the city." Then I blurted out trying to stay calm "if you felt that way why didn't you bring a shot gun?" forgetting that he had a whole arsenal in the hold under the bed of his truck.

For some reason I didn't need booze to enjoy this time with LaSalle, I mean Christopher. Calling him that brought a calm to my heart. The conversation flowed quickly and for the first time in several months I realized that that closeness between us was back with an extra emphasis.

I hear my heart singing.  I had found a place in his and everything was right I thought as we drove back into the city to retrieve my jeep. I smiled as I tried to figure out how I was going to get past Gregorio tomorrow without grinning like a silly school girl.


End file.
